


Told You We'd Be Okay

by WuvWinchesterHugs



Series: Okay [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cock Warming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: "It's official. This thing between us is officially a normal part of our lives, Sammy.”





	Told You We'd Be Okay

Dean and Sam are settled in, Dean on the bed looking over case files, and Sam doing the same thing while also taking notes, occasionally holding it up to Dean when he finds something worth noting. It's effective for him to work the case and communicate while holding Dean in his mouth. 

And it's not till they've nearly figured out the monster they're after that Dean realizes, happily, that they’d actually settled in and gotten to work like nothing had changed. Like them working a case with Sam holding Dean's cock in his mouth isn't even remotely out of the ordinary. Sam notices Deans face, and looks up from a note he's making, eyes looking at him questioningly. So Dean tells Sam what he just realized, “Sam, did you not notice how fluently we've been working?” Sam doesn't get it at first, so Dean elaborates, “We just settled in without even thinking about it. It's official. This thing between us is officially a normal part of our lives, Sammy.” Sam is happy once he realizes this discovery as well. So much so he gives his brother a surprise hard suck. Dean grabs Sam's neck briefly, to keep him grounded and hold Sam there a second longer, saying, “Love when you do that, Sammy. Feels so good.” and when Dean calms down enough, he looks at Sam adoringly, happy they've managed to settle into this part of their lives. He holds Sam's head briefly, looking straight into Sam's eyes as he says, “I told you we'd be okay.” Then Dean lets Sam settle back down, and starts to nod off, content with the feeling of his little brother holding his cock, wrapped up in the warm wet heat of his mouth, holding Dean in a way that makes him feel safe in a way he hasn't felt since before the fire.


End file.
